A Singer at Shibusen?
by theindestructablecuestick
Summary: When a strange blonde boy appears after a battle, the group are left wondering what to do with the blonde, and what the witch meant. Meanwhile, the Vocaloids wonder what happened to the blonde shota, after he disappeared through a black-hole thingy.
1. Of Black-Hole Thingies and Witches

Len hadn't wanted any of this.

He was only recording a song! Why did he end up in this strange place?

Wait… we should probably start from the beginning, right?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Len's POV**

Rin and I were recording a song, "Karakuri Burst", I think. The producers said that we would continue the next day (we only got through half of the song; it's hard to change your voice and keep it changed for a whole day, basically), and that we could go home.

Of course, we didn't. The others still had to finish recording their songs, and we'd usually go out for dinner after recording.

The first to come out was Kaito, who ruffled my hair and proceeded to find an ice cream shop nearby. Next came Miku, who nearly whacked me while she was spinning her twin tails around. Meiko, Luka and Gakupo all came out at the same time, discussing something that I couldn't hear. We gathered (Meiko sent me to go look for Kaito, who was pretty easy to find) and headed off to find a good restaurant.

"Rin! Don't get to far ahead!" Luka called out to a jogging Rin, who stopped, bouncing up and down impatiently.

"But I'm hungry!" Rin complained. I sighed, trailing behind the group. Everyone was hungry, but with Rin here, I thought that there'd be no food left for us to actually eat…

"Rin, calm down. The restaurant's not going to run away, and neither are we," Gakupo said calmly.

As soon as said the last word of that sentence, a black hole thingy appeared underneath me. I yelped as I fell through.

The last thing I heard were the others calling my name before I blacked out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Maka's POV**

This Kishin Egg was pretty tough. It wouldn't give up, no matter how many times we struck it.

"Maka! Any plans?" I heard Black Star yell from a distance away.

I thought hard.

This Kishin Egg couldn't be this strong without help… could something be enhancing it's strength? Regenerating it?

"Maka, you might wanna respond to Black Star."

"I _know_, Soul. But…"

"Oh fine, I'll respond. KICK ITS ASS BLACK STAR!"

"SOUL!"

"What? You weren't talking back to him, so I figured I would."

"Oh- I give up," I said as I ran to strike the Kishin Egg that was distracted by Black Star. I nailed it in the head, slicing Soul up through the base of the Kishin Egg's neck.

But it just regenerated.

"THE HELL? THAT SHOULDA KILLED IT!"

"Black Star, I think something is regenerating the Kishin Egg!"

"…Really? WHAT?"

"…I don't know yet, but I'm assuming it's a witch."

"_AGAIN?_"

"Yes, Black Star. Again."

"Stop being so sarcastic Kidd…"

I face-palmed, and went to slash the Kishin Egg's stomach. It blocked me, and I was forced to back up, along with Black Star and Kidd.

"Uh… what now?" Black Star asked, scratching his head.

There was the sound of your typical witch cackle. We looked up. There was a witch hovering above us.

"Who are you?" Kidd demanded. The witch continued cackling for about five minutes, which in the span of time we managed to defeat the Kishin Egg.

"Will you tell us who you are now?" Kidd asked rather politely, despite the fact that he was pointing Patty at the witch's head.

"My identity is not important. But you are all going to face a massive challenge… I must be taking my leave now," the witch said, grinning.

"There's no way you're going after giving us a confusing sentence like that! TELL US WHAT YOU MEANT!" Black Star said, getting ready to either stab or punch the witch; whichever was easier.

The witch just sighed, still grinning insanely.

"You won't be getting answers out of me easily… Goodbye, for now," the witch said, starting to fly off.

We were about to go after her until a portal opened in the sky, and a blonde boy dropped out of it.

"Uh… Black Star, Kidd?" I said, pointing the boy who was still falling. They seemed to get the message.

Black Star used his "Speed Star" technique to rush over to the spot where the boy was falling. He caught him with ease and laid him on the ground.

The boy was blonde, as I had noted before. He had his hair in a small ponytail and a bit of hair was sticking up, looking a bit like he had a banana attached to his head. He was wearing odd clothes. But then again, when you see what I'm wearing, I suppose I really can't comment.

"He's a shota~" Patty sung out. We all looked at the gun in Kidd's right hand weirdly.

"Um… Patty, what are you talking about?" Tsubaki asked, having turned back to her normal self.

Patty just laughed.

"U-um…" came a small voice. We looked down at the small blonde boy.

"W-where am I?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**THIS TOOK ME WAY TOO LONG TO WRITE.**

**OK… with this fanfic, I'll be updating ****weekly****, not daily (unlike Lui's Journal).**

**Uh… R&R!**

**-Nekomimi Girl**


	2. Of Weird People and Purple Butterflies

**Len's POV**

When I woke up, I saw that three teenagers had surrounded me with weapons.

Sharp weapons, too.

"W-where am I?" I asked them, and flinched at how the boy with three white stripes in his hair twitched his gun in my direction.

"Who are you?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at me. I gulped, and started babbling like I always do when I'm nervous.

"My name is Kagamine Len, I'm fourteen, I live in Japan, I'm a Vocaloid, I have a older twin sister called Rin, I'm not a shota, I love bananas, my sister and I road roll people a lot, I-"

"Whoa, kid, slow down. The great Black Star does not need this information!" the spiky blue-haired boy yelled, as he used the chain scythe he was holding as a microphone.

The blonde girl pulled a book out of nowhere and whacked the blue-haired boy on the head with it.

"OW! THE HELL WAS THAT FOR MAKA?" the blue-haired boy screamed at the blonde, who was apparently called Maka.

"Firstly, you're being rude. Secondly… oh, screw this. Hi, my name's Maka Albarn, this here is Black Star, and Death the Kidd, who we just call Kidd," Maka-san said, helping me up. Kidd-san looked at me suspiciously.

"You said you were a Vocaloid, right? Kagamine Len to be specific?" Kidd-san asked, and I nodded. He looked at the hills in the distance.

"Hey… should we take Len to Shinigami-sama?" came a males voice out of nowhere. I jumped when I noticed Maka-san's scythe glowing. It jumped out of her hands and transformed into a white haired boy. I blinked several times.

"Yo. The name's Soul Eater," Soul-san said, and I swear I saw a bit of drool hang out the edge of his mouth. I noticed three girls standing behind me.

"Hello. I'm Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. These girls are Liz and Patty Thompson," said the timid looking black-haired girl, gesturing to the two blonde haired girls.

"Uh… hi," I said, looking at the ground.

The older looking blonde burst out into a fit of giggles.

"Um… Liz? What's so funny?" Kidd-san asked, as we all looked at Liz-san curiously.

"He's… he's… he's so shota!"

"I'M NOT SHOTA!" I shouted, and Liz-san got blown back.

"W-whoa… what just happened?" asked a confused Soul-san.

"It seems that Len's voice can be used as a weapon…" Maka-san muttered.

"M-my voice? A weapon?" I muttered, as I put a finger on my throat.

"Nee, Len-kun, sing for us!" Patty-san said, as she jumped up and down. I bit my lip.

"Yeah, c'mon Len-kun! I WANT TO SEE WHAT YOU CAN DO- OW! MAKA!" Black Star yelped. I sighed and went through my list of songs that I had sung.

Migikata no Chou didn't sound too dangerous…

"_Migikata ni, murasaki chou chou_

_Kisu wo shita, kono heya-"_

I didn't too far before the whole area was filled with purple butterflies. I gaped, as the others just stared at me.

"…I think we should take Len-kun to go see Shinigami-sama."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**I'M SO SORRY FOR SHORT CHAPTER. I HAVE HOMEWORK THAT I HAVE BEEN NEGLECTING.**

**Raya: Tell me this stuff at school. Don't waste your time reviewing.**

**-Nekomimi Girl **


	3. Of Shinigami-sama and Skype

**Kidd's POV**

Father was rather ecstatic to see Len-kun.

"Hiya, hiya! Oh, Kagamine Len, huh? Nice to meet you~ I'm Kiddo's father, Shinigami~!" Father had said, bouncing up and down, and held out his hand for Len-kun to shake. Len-kun blinked before shaking it reluctantly.

"H-hello…" Len-kun said before retreating behind Soul and Maka. The girl mentioned just sighed and stepped forward.

"Shinigami-sama, we managed to defeat the Kishin Egg, but a witch showed up, and that's why Len-kun is here at the moment," Maka said, gesturing to Len-kun, who blinked.

"I see, I see… well, where's he gonna stay?" Father asked, tilting his head. All of us (excluding Father) blinked in confusion.

"Um… pardon?" Tsubaki finally said after a long pause.

"We~ll, Len-kun isn't from around here, so he'll need somewhere to stay until we figure out a way to get him back to his own world, right?" Father said, tilting his head again. We all nodded slowly (Len-kun looked awfully confused, though), and turned away from Father to discuss where Len-kun would be staying.

"Well, he can't stay at our house. We get too many… "Important" guests too often, and they usually turn out to be Kishin Eggs…" Liz said nonchalantly, while Patty just laughed and nodded. Len-kun shuddered, and shook his head, and I knew he wouldn't be staying at our house, if he wasn't forced or if he was.

"He can stay at Black Star's-" I started to suggest, but I got cut off by Len-kun's yelp of protest.

"No! Not the crazy blue monkey!" he said, and that comment seemed to infuriate Black Star.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU BLONDIE?" Black Star said in a flat voice, taking a step towards Len-kun, who backed up so quickly that he bowled Patty over.

"Oi, Black Star, calm down, dude. He's staying with us, anyway," Soul said, giving the blonde haired boy a glance before picking him up by the back of his shirt like a kitten.

"Uh, Soul? When did you decide that?" Liz said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Just now. Maka suggested it, and I thought-"

"Wow, Soul, you can think?"

"Shut it, tiny-t-"

"MAKA CHOP!"

"OW! Jeez, woman, are you TRYING to kill me?"

Len-kun giggled at the scene unfolding, and the rest of us just sighed, as we were used to their antics.

"Soul, come on, we're going," Maka called out over her shoulder as she hopped from one foot to the other on the steps. Soul sighed and dragged Len-kun out of the room, and down the passage of guillotines.

"…By the way, Father, we have to tell you something fascinating about Len-kun," I said, as I launched into my review of what had happened earlier.

0o0o0o0

**Soul's POV**

When we got home, I plonked Len on the lounge and flipped open my laptop.

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka shouted before she slammed her encyclopaedia into my skull. I fell to the ground.

"The hell, Maka?" I asked, holding my head and checking for broken bones.

"That is NOT the way you would treat a guest, Soul! Sorry about my partners antics, Len-kun," Maka apologised to Len, who blinked, looking like Honey from Ouran High School Host Club*.

"…You said partner… are you two dating? **" Len asked innocently. I choked on air and Maka tripped on the nearest thing (which happened to be her encyclopaedia, take that Maka, there's this thing called karma!).

"NO!" Maka and I yelled at the same time, which startled Len. He flinched at our loud volume, and nodded slowly.

"…Nee, Soul-san, what are you doing?" Len asked me after a while.

"Mm? I'm about to log on Skype…" I said casually. I noticed Len's face light up.

Maka then screamed. I sprinted to her room, Len following me, although a lot slower.

"Maka! What's-" I got cut off by something soft being slammed into me.

"The hell?" I asked no one in particular as I got up from the ground.

"Ah, Usagi-san!" Len said as he picked up the soft thing (which happened to be a bunny plushie taller than me).

Maka and I blinked.

"…He really does remind you of Honey, doesn't he?"

"Yeah."

Len blinked at us before dragging the oversized plushie back to my laptop.

"Oi, get away from my-" I started to say, but Maka cut me off, slamming a book into my face.

"Soul, let him do what he wants," Maka said, giving me a deadpan look.

"But what if he wants to jump out of the window?" I asked her, also giving her a deadpan look.

"That's a completely different case, and you know it," she simply said before exiting her room. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Yay! It works here!" I heard Len say from the lounge room. Worried about my laptop, I jogged lightly to the lounge room.

I found Len on his Skype account. I sighed, thanking Shinigami-sama that he hadn't done anything weird to my laptop.

"Eto, let's see… Miku-nee, Rin-nee, Meiko-nee and Luka-nee are offline… Gakupo-nii's away… oh! Kaito-nii's online!" he mumbled to himself.

Soon enough, a video chat ensued on my laptop.

"Len! Oh, thank God you're alright! Where are you?" asked a blue haired man, who I assumed to be "Kaito-nii".

"I'm fine, Kaito-nii! I'm not in Japan anymore."

"I kind of figured that out- wait, is that Dell?" Kaito asked, pointing in my general direction.

Len giggled, "No, silly, Dell-nii's in America with Neru-nee! This is Soul-san, and I'm staying at his place."

"Yo," I said to Kaito, who eyes were wide.

"Len… where exactly ARE you?" he asked. Len turned to me, a questioning expression on his face. I sighed.

"You're in Death City, Nevada," I said in a bored fashion, but I quickly obtained a shocked expression when Kaito fanboy-screamed.

"I know you! You're Soul Eater Evans, right? I've read the manga you're in!" Kaito started babbling, and Len sighed.

"Kaito-nii's an otaku," Len said to me. I nodded.

Well, this sort of stuff would happen when you meet people from another dimension…

Right?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Kaito's an otaku~ Hahahahahah! So are Soul and Maka (but only for particular animes)!**

**Traffic-san: UPDATE~! :D**

**And this is usually where I rant about random things, but today I am telling you about a plan I have for a fanfic.**

**Well… several plans actually.**

**I have three plans: Vocaloids in high school and they obtain mysterious powers, Vocaloids in a normal high school, and those random drabble things.**

**Well… I need some help deciding! So… vote or something like that?**

**-Nekomimi Girl**


	4. Of Banana Sticks and Explanations

**Maka's POV**

Len-kun was happily chatting to Kaito-san. I must say, I was pretty happy for Len-kun, as he had found a way to communicate with his family and friends back where he was from.

If I was ever separated from everyone… I wouldn't know what to do.

"Oi, Maka, come here," Soul called from the lounge room, where the Skype call was taking place. I sighed, and put my book down and made my towards the lounge room.

Only to be chased out by Len-kun, who was wielding a… banana on a stick? I rubbed my eyes, and blinked. Nope, he really DID have a banana on a stick.

"L-Len-kun, where did you get that? Black Star stole the last banana in the fruit bowl this morning…" I trailed off, remembering that I still had to Maka Chop Black Star for stealing it.

"I-it just appeared in m-my hand! Rin-nee told me to think of a weapon, and because the last song I sung that had some sort of weapon in it was "Magical Nuko Len Len", I imagined the Banana Stick from it!" Len-kun babbled quickly.

"Ah, so that's what it's called-" I started to say, but was interrupted by someone yelling.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?!" I heard, and Len-kun nearly fell over when he heard it.

"…R-Rin-nee?" Len-kun asked carefully, looking at the weapon.

Ah, so that's where the voice came from.

"Len? Where am I?" the weapon, "Rin-nee", asked.

"What's going on here?" Soul asked, casually walking in. I sighed, as I really didn't know either.

"Hey! You guys… you're Maka and Soul from "Soul Eater", right?" "Rin-nee" asked. I blinked. Soul Eater is Soul's name, why would the girl know?

"Uh, Maka, apparently, where Len's from, we're in an… anime," Soul said the last word carefully, as if he was talking to something that might just explode any second. I blinked.

"And?" I said, and Soul gaped at me.

"You believe me? THE Maka believes that we are an anime in a different dimension? It's an apocalypse!" Soul stated sarcastically. I smirked.

"Me believing that is an apocalypse? Try you actually knowing the word "apocalypse" being an apocalypse," I said, smirking when Soul looked away, trying to think of a comeback.

"Hey… am I the Banana Stick from "Magical Nuko Len Len"? Cool…" "Rin-nee" said all of a sudden, and we all looked at her.

"…If you want to turn back to a human or android or whatever you are-"

"We're humans."

"-you just need to picture yourself," Soul finished, grinning. There was a flash, and a girl that looked identical to Len-kun stood where the Banana Stick had been.

"Well… that was interesting. Looks like I'm a weapon and Lenny's my meister!" Rin-chan said happily and hugged Len-kun, but soon her face turned strict.

"Len, do you have ANY idea how worried we all were about you?" she scolded him, and Len-kun hung his head, looking sort of like a dejected puppy.

"I'm sorry Rin-nee…" Len-kun said quietly. Rin-chan just breathed a sigh, and smiled.

"I'm just glad you're all right, Len," she said, looking at him in a sisterly way. I wished that I had a sibling… Black Star's like an annoying younger brother, though, so maybe I'll pass the offer up.

We all heard the unmistakable tone of a Skype call from the lounge room. We all raced to the computer, to find a call coming from a "Meiko-nee". Len-kun answered the call after hesitating for a few seconds.

"L-Len here…" Len-kun said meekly, and a brown haired woman popped up on the screen.

"LEN! RIN! WHERE DA HELL ARE YOU TWO?" the woman shouted, and she sounded drunk. A teal haired girl dragged the brown haired woman away, and a woman with long pink hair appeared on the screen.

"I'm awfully sorry about that. My name is Megurine Luka, the lady with brown hair was Meiko, and the teal haired girl was Hatsune Miku. Hello Rin, Len. Where are you two? We're all awfully worried," Luka-san said calmly, but you could see the worry in her eyes.

"Luka, you know that anime BaKaito and I watch? "Soul Eater"? Yeah, we're stuck in their world," Rin-chan said nonchalantly, and Luka-san sighed.

"Not this again… "Soul Eater" this time? Last time it was Miku who got transported… what world was that again?" Luka-san called to someone off of the screen, and a man with long purple hair appeared on the screen.

"Wasn't it "Percy Jackson and the Olympians"?" the man said, while looking down at something in his hands.

"Gakupo-nii!" the twins said in perfect harmony, as if they'd been practicing.

"Hello, you two. If you will excuse me, I must go back to training," Gakupo-san said, as he held up a… was that a _rainbow katana?_

"Sorry about that. So… I take it these two are Maka Albarn and Soul Eater?" Luka-san asked, pointing in what seemed to be Soul and I's general direction. We nodded slowly.

"Hey, Luka-nee, Rin-nee can turn into my Banana Stick here!" Len-kun said excitedly, gesturing wildly at Rin-chan. Soul and I blinked. Why would someone be so psyched about their twin sister being able to turn into a _Banana Stick? _Luka-san seemed to notice our confusion, and smiled gently.

"Len is obsessed with bananas, you see. Just as Rin is with oranges, Miku is with leeks, Kaito is with ice cream, Meiko is with sake, Gakupo is with eggplants, Gumi is with carrots, and I am with tuna," Luka-san listed off, and Soul and I blinked again.

"Don't forget the road rollers! Rin and Len are obsessed with them too," Miku-chan from earlier said, popping up on the screen again.

"Well… you all sure are interesting," I said as I walked out of the room to make dinner.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**First of all, I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. I had Writer's Block, and I was over at Sloth's house for the night two days ago. At least now I have a computer I can type on…**

**Scythe-nee: An otaku is someone who is obsessed with anime or manga or both.**

**Venus-san: I know that there's only one "d" in Kidd's name, but to avoid confusion for myself, I call him "Kidd", and because it sounds more like a name than something you call a child then.**

**Whee! Longer chapter this time!**

**-Pride (also known as Nekomimi Girl)**


	5. Of Dinner and Shibusen

**Rin's POV**

Maka makes good food! She made us lots of fried rice! Len only ate, like, half a bowl, and I ate three full bowls plus Lenny's leftovers!

"R-Rin-nee, don't eat too much..." Len mumbled, watching me gobble up my third bowl.

"Lenny, don't worry! I'm not like Miku; I don't vomit when I eat too much!" I laughed, and Len sighed, looking at Soul and Maka apologetically.

"Mm, Len-kun, don't worry. I usually make too much anyway," Maka said, laughing sheepishly. I grinned, and finished my bowl.

"So, we're an anime, huh? That's pretty cool," Soul said, pushing his bowl to the side. I nodded, and Len smiled.

"Yeah. It's really popular too! Everyone finds Kidd-san's symmetry rants really funny," Len said, grinning slightly. I groaned and slammed my head on the table when Len mention symmetry.

"Not symmetry. Ever since Meiko watched Soul Eater when she was drunk... she now has a weird obsession with symmetry whenever she's drunk. It's not a pretty sight," I said, and Maka looked at me curiously.

"Say, Rin-chan, you seem quite hungry, and, for once, we actually just ran out of fried rice. Would you like an orange?" Maka asked, holding out one of those godly fruits to me. I nodded very quickly, and Len sighed as I took the orange and started peeling it.

"Maka-san, do you mind hiding the oranges from Rin-nee? If she has too many of them, she tends to go a bit... hyper," Len said, and I decided to ignore his comment about me going hyper.

"Sure. Len-kun, I'm sorry we don't have any bananas, but would you like some banana flavoured ice cream? Tsubaki dropped some off as an apology for Black Star stealing our last one," Maka said, and Len nodded and started drooling like the shota he is.

"I'll get it," Soul said, leaving no room for arguing as he stood up and wandered towards the kitchen. We sat in silence for a few moments.

"Soul-san really does care about you, doesn't he Maka-san?" Len asked, smiling. I nodded, as I had watched every episode of Soul Eater and jeez, how could you not notice Soul being kinda protective of Maka?

"...Yes, he does. But what makes you say that, Len-kun?" Maka asked, smiling. Len somewhat grinned.

"Well, just now, Soul went to get the ice cream, right? I think he noticed how you got an injury earlier, despite you not telling anyone," Len said, and I looked at Maka's leg and noticed that there was, in fact, a large bruise that was mostly covered by her long socks.

"Hmm..." I mumbled. Lenny was too smart sometimes. That's when Soul came in with the ice cream and four bowls and spoons.

"I figured you all might want some," he said as he passed two of the bowls and spoons to Maka, and she passed one of each to me. Lenny started drooling when the ice cream was placed in front of him.

"Can I?" my younger twin asked, holding a spoon just millimetres away from the ice cream. Maka chuckled, and nodded. And so, we watched Len eat his banana flavoured ice cream.

After we had all finished and just chatted a bit, Maka stood up and cleared the plates off of the table.

"Rin-chan, Len-kun, you guys can sleep in Soul and I's beds. I can sleep on one couch, and Soul can sleep on the other," Maka said, and Soul nodded. Len was about to protest when I gave him my best glare. He shut up pretty quickly.

"Thank you Maka, Soul. For letting us stay and for taking care of my brother for the time that I wasn't around," I said, and got up and pulled Len down the hall, yelling a "good night" over my shoulder.

"Now, Lenny, you shall tell me everything that happened between the time you disappeared and the time I came here," I said, giving my younger twin a grin,

**-Next Day-**

**Tsubaki's POV**

Black Star and I were waiting for everyone else to arrive at school, since we had arrived early, due to Black Star wanting to do some sparring with the others.

"Hello, you two," Kidd's voice came from behind us suddenly. We turned around, and saw that Patty and Liz weren't with him.

"Huh? Kidd, why isn't Patty or Liz with you?" Black Star asked, before being slammed in the face with a large, white bow. Being followed by a girl with short blonde hair.

"So. You must be the "blue monkey" that threatened to throttle my little brother, hmm?" the girl asked with a threatening look. Len-kun ran up behind the girl, panting.

"R-Rin-nee... don't... he didn't throttle... me..." Len-kun said, taking deep breaths. The girl, who I assumed to be his sister, threw another threatening look at Black Star before turning back to her brother.

"But Len! The roadrollers at home!" Rin-chan said, which disturbed Kidd and I quite a bit, and made Len-kun pout.

"Rin-nee! That makes no sense!" he complained as Maka and Soul finally climbed up the stairs.

"Hello everyone. I see you've met Len-kun's sister," Maka said, panting slightly from the long climb up the stairs.

"Yes! How dare that shorty threaten the mighty Black Star!" Black Star yelled, having somehow got up to the front door of Shubusen while we were all conversing.

"Me? Short? Dude, I'm twelve years old, and you're... what, fourteen? I'm only a few centimetres shorter than you," Rin-chan pointed out, and I'm pretty sure Black Star's eye twitched.

"U-uh, Maka-san, why are we here again?" Len-kun asked, thankfully preventing an argument. Maka blinked, and Soul sighed.

"We never did explain to them, did we... Shinigami-sama said that you two are allowed to attend Shibusen until-" Soul started to say, but was cut off by Rin-chan squealing.

"WE CAN GO TO SHIBUSEN! HELL YES!" Rin-chan screamed, which attracted a lot of attention.

"I suppose I'll have to say yes. Rin-nee might roadroll me if I say no..." Len-kun trailed off, smiling. We all grinned (with the exception of Black Star going "Nyah hah hah!" as usual), and led the two blonde twins through the front doors of Shibusen.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**I'm really sorry for not updating this for ages! I kinda lost my inspiration... but there's no way I'm gonna give this story up! I found my inspiration in the end~!**

**Venus-san: Update!**

**Silver-nee: Maybe.**

**-Prideful Nekomimi Girl**


End file.
